


I Can't Sleep

by kenezbian



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Has a comic of the final scene drawn by privatekaikainagrif on tumblr here: http://kenezbian.tumblr.com/post/70321229644

He was dead asleep when the knock came - quiet but urgent. It came again, and then a third time before he was awake enough to realize someone was trying to get his attention.

He stood from his bed lazily and stumbled to the door, pulling it open halfway. “Wash? It’s four in the morning, what are you—”

He was cut off by the older man’s desperation, arms flung around his neck, lips pressed against his as fast as he could get them there. The door was kicked shut and he was half-shoved half-guided to the bed and pushed against it.

The blond broke away long enough to pull his blue shirt off and reach for the private’s aqua one. “Don’t ask questions, Tucker, I can’t sleep.”

Tucker opened his mouth to protest, but shut it and shrugged before cupping Wash’s freckled face and kissing him deeply. He was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth - not when it came to a no-strings-attached lay, anyway.

And that first night wasn’t much more than Tucker trying to guide Wash’s shaky hands; yeah he came into the place guns blazing, but he didn’t have a clue what to do once he got in (probably expected to be kicked out by the ladies’ man). It’s a good thing Tucker’s a patient guy, and a fabulous teacher to boot.

A couple nights later, he only had to knock twice.

And a couple nights after that, just once.

Then he stopped knocking altogether, just coming in and locking the door behind him.

The visits increased, from every couple nights to every other night to every night. They didn’t always have sex, sometimes it was just Wash coming in to sleep curled up at Tucker’s side like a cat, but he would always wake up and sneak back to his room before sunrise.

The first night in the rebel base, Tucker laid in bed staring at the ceiling, and at four in the morning, there was a quiet urgent knock at his door, and his heart jumped. He knew in his heart it couldn’t possibly be Wash, but he still hoped—

—until the door opened and Felix, the young freelancer, stood there instead.

"Need something?" Tucker asked curtly.

"Been a long time since you slept alone," Felix answered in the same tone, and Tucker frowned. How long had this kid been watching them?

"And?"

"And I thought maybe you could use some company." Felix raised an eyebrow.

Tucker sat up. “Yeah? Then why don’t you go get Wash for me, and I’ll keep the bed warm til you get back.” He rolled over and stared at the wall until Felix’s shadow moved away from the door and it closed, leaving him alone in the dark.


End file.
